rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Lesbian Animal RPG
Super Lesbian Animal RPG is a LGBT-themed fantasy romance RPG game created by Ponett. Synopsis This game is a turn-based RPG made in RPG Maker VX Ace. It’s a reimagining of a freeware fangame I released in 2013 with new characters, a deeper story, a significantly higher level of polish, more intricate gameplay, and roughly twice as much content. This game is a short but sweet game about love, anxiety, and fighting funny looking monsters in dungeons. It follows the stories of Melody, her new girlfriend Allison, and their friends Claire (a sarcastic, rule-bending witch) (she is also trans) and Jodie (a dependable, somewhat motherly knight). This early pay-what-you-want demo gives players a taste of what's to come in the full game. Plot It tells the story of Melody Amaranth, a kindhearted but meek transgender fox from the small town of Greenridge. Recently, she made two important realizations about herself. One: she's deeply in love with her adventurous best friend, Allison Goleta. (The feeling was mutual.) And two: if Allison has her heart set on becoming an adventurer, then maybe Melody could join her. As a healer. It all seemed perfect--and then things got weird. Melody and Allison are also joined by their friends Claire and Jodie. Over the course of the story, our inexperienced heroes will meddle with forces beyond their control and find themselves responsible for the fate of their hometown, fight some spherical frogs, travel to a forgotten land in the sky, befriend a robot or two, and anger the local librarian. But that should go without saying Characters Melody Amaranth '''(22) A kindhearted but meek transgender fox who lives out in the woods near Greenridge, and is the protagonist of our story. She recently started training as a paladin so that she could keep her girlfriend healed while out on dangerous adventures, but she’s worried that her anxieties will keep her from being as helpful as she’d like. She’s just gotta try and stay positive and avoid overthinking everything for once in her life. Melody’s doing her best, okay? '''Allison Goleta (22) An adventurous and strong rabbit who’s dating Melody. She just wants to fight monsters, hang out with her girlfriend, and pay her rent–preferably all at the same time. People say she loves the sound of her own voice and see her as impulsive, but she’s always reliable when it counts, and nothing’s more important to her than making Melody happy. She may also depend on Melody a lot more than she’d like to admit. Claire Higsby '''(21) ' A trans cow and the leader of the bunch. While she lacks experience, she has extensive knowledge of witchcraft–possibly too much for her own good–and wants nothing more in life than to become a famous witch. In spite of her sarcastic persona and her reckless behavior, she’s trying to prove she’s a good friend. Unfortunately, building a dangerous, monster-filled dungeon to test her friends’ skills might not help her case. '''Jodie Caldwell' (23) A dependable tiger and a knight in training who uses her skills to keep her friends from getting hurt in and out of battle. Not easily rattled and readily supportive of those she loves, Jodie has become the de facto Mom Friend of the group. There’s no friend Melody, Allison, and Claire would rather rely on in times of need, whether it’s a personal problem or a fight against otherworldly monsters. However, Jodie has a lot of blind spots, and she might be getting into some trouble of her own… Development Started in 2013 as a hobby project, Super Lesbian Animal RPG has grown in scope following several years of on-and-off work. With help from some very talented friends and some valuable player feedback on an earlier incarnation of the game, I hope that the final product will be something special. SLARPG has been a labor of love and is designed through and through to be the game I've always wanted to play, but that no one else has made. Now financially supported via Patreon, the game will be completed... uh, eventually. Features * A short, classic-style, turn-based RPG inspired by titles like Final Fantasy, EarthBound, and The Legend of Zelda, with modern writing sensibilities * A colorful cast of diverse, memorable characters with rich stories * No grinding required, and adjustable difficulty for those just in it for the story * Use Melody's arsenal of healing spells to keep her friends fighting and to interact with the environment * Four bizarre, puzzling, monster-filled dungeons to explore * Equip all four party members with new moves via the Spellbook system * Dozens of secrets to find around the game's world * There's jokes * There's a unicorn in it!!! Wow!!!!!! * You can make them kiss Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:RPG Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019